Mother Nature
by VisayanSea
Summary: The Nordics had forgotten how much their little sister had grown... until she screamed one morning before running downstairs and telling them she was bleeding. Fem!Iceland.


**Mother Nature**

**Characters:** Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Fem!Iceland, and Hungary

**Pairings:** Implied DenNor and AusHun

**Warnings:** Genderbending… I think that's it.

* * *

><p>It was a regular morning in the Nordic household. The four eldest Nordics were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and waiting for their little sister to appear. She wasn't so little anymore, being a teenager, but they still babied her even when she probably didn't want it. However, they couldn't baby her if she wasn't around to baby, which is why they had mixed feelings when she didn't appear until nearly noon. It annoyed Denmark the most, annoyed Norway the least, worried Sweden beyond belief, and Finland was rather neutral about it.<p>

"Why does Ice have to sleep in so long?" Denmark complained as he stabbed his eggs with a fork. He loved spoiling Iceland but he couldn't do that until she woke up. "Ever since she turned into a teenager she's been sleeping in until noon!"

"That's what teenagers do, Denmark," Finland said in a matter-of-face tone. He chuckled. "You don't remember when you were a teenager and slept in until almost three in the afternoon, annoying us half to death because we needed you help doing chores?"

"Well I'm the oldest. So I needed my sleep," Denmark grumbled.

"'Co'rse ya did," Sweden scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Someone sho'ld go 'nd wake her…"

"I volunteer… Denmark," Norway said before he continued drinking his coffee.

"B-But! She's scary when she gets woken up!" Denmark whined. Iceland had a temper that could not be matched by anyone. And her temper got even worse when she was woken up before she wanted to be woken up. It must've been the volcanoes.

"Do I look like I care?" Norway questioned.

"But, Norge~!"

A shrill scream came from upstairs, effectively cutting off the rest of Denmark's argument. All was quiet in the dining room as glances were exchanged. No one dared to speak in case another scream occurred. But after a few seconds of silence, Finland spoke up.

"That sounded like Iceland…" Finland observed quietly, looking at the other Nordics. Sweden and Norway exchanged a rather worried glance. Iceland screaming about something was never a good sign.

"She probably saw another spider again," Denmark said with a smirk and an eye roll. "I don't understand girls sometimes. Just squish it with her boot and get it over and done with."

"But, Denmark… she's not wearing shoes right now… none of us are," Finland pointed out. Denmark's mouth made a little 'o' as he came to the realization. "Maybe one of us should go check on her?" The Finn added, cocking his head to the side.

"Norway! Norway!"

The boys looked over to the doorway that led to the hall where the stairs were as Norway's name kept being repeating and someone ran down the stairs. Iceland appeared a second later, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was as white as a sheet, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Norway stood up, ready to try and comfort his little sister.

"Norway!" The girl latched onto her older brother's side and started crying.

"What is it, Iceland?" Norway asked, smoothing down his sister's hair.

"Yeah? See another spider again?" Denmark teased.

"Denmark!" Finland scolded quickly, kicking the Dane's leg under the table. "Don't tease her! Can't you see she's having a panic attack?"

"Sp'der was a l'ttle big…" Sweden agreed quietly.

"Hush! All three of you," Norway said, sending all three of them a glare. "What is it, Ice?"

"I'm bleeding!" Iceland cried.

"What? Where are you bleeding? Did you hit something while sleeping?" Norway asked quickly, checking the youngest Nordic over for any signs of injury. Thankfully, there were none that he could see. So where was his beloved sister bleeding?

"N-No… I woke up and went into the bathroom –" _Oh crap_. That was the thought that circled through the four boys' heads. Iceland was a girl… a _girl_! That meant that her bleeding was… "And there was blood on my underwear! I'm going to die~! I'm too young to die! Do something, Norway!"

"You're not going to die, Ice!" Norway said, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Stop crying! You're not going to die," he repeated. Iceland's crying had subsided to quiet sobs and hiccups at this point and she looked at her older brother nervously.

"Then what's happening?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…" Norway said, blushing a little bit. He sent the others a pleading look, begging for help. "F-Fin? A little help?"

"S-Sorry, Nor. Can't help," Finland said, shrugging innocently.

Well that was just great. What were they going to do? None of them were girls, so who could they call for help?

Having no one else to turn to, the Nordics called upon Hungary to teach their little sister about what was happening. And of course, being both the nosy and the overprotective brothers they were, they just had to eavesdrop.

"Miss Hungary? I don't understand something…"

"Yes, dear?"

"That thing is going to go inside of me, right?"

"Yes… that's correct."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Maybe a little bit but it's mostly –"

"Does Austria have one?"

The boys all snickered at that statement. Only Iceland would be so innocently bold as to ask that.

"Of course Austria –"

"Do all my brothers have one?"

And at that statement the snickering stop and the embarrassment reared its ugly head.

"Yes, Iceland! All men have one!"

"Really?" Iceland sounded both shocked and a little bit confused by that statement. "So how do Norway and Denmark –"

"You know what, dear? Let's just move on, shall we?" Hungary said quickly, obviously wanting to move away from that subject as quickly as possible.

"She heard us…?" Denmark asked quietly. Norway suddenly seemed a lot scarier than he had about five minutes ago. "U-Uh… Norge?"

Denmark getting thrown out the first floor window, and landing with a loud thud in a bush brought Hungary's lesson to a close… and led to Iceland reprimanding her brothers for eavesdropping and for beating each other up again. And her brothers just stood there, listening to their little sister while Hungary watched the whole seen in amusement.

Seeing the Nordics getting rather frightened by a girl who was barely half Sweden's size was a rather comical sight indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Can't you just imagine Fem!Ice on her period? XD She's already got to have a horrible temper, just imagine what PMSing is going to do to that.


End file.
